


Pier Party

by McKayRulez



Series: Plenty Of Fish In The Sea [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Drowning, Hurt, Ocean, Other, Party, Self Confidence Issues, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5841598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all fun and games until an overly attached squid nearly drowns you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Rodney looked out across the ocean as he stood at the edge of the pier. The place was crawling with life. 

The Lantea sea creatures had been growing closer and closer to the risen city over a matter of a few short months and now finally they swam freely right nearby. 

Some of the expedition had decided to use their free time lounging about near them to take in the sights. Whale watching or chilling with the school of fish. It soon became a beach party, _(or as McKay put it - Pier Party, since they weren't on a beach)_ , of sorts as what started as Marine Biologists using their time to study and swim with the fish first hand, some of the off duty military starting bringing out volley balls and what could pass as beach balls to play with. Mr. Woolsey even authorized them to put up a net. Others brought lounge chairs and towels, along with other assortments. Soon enough people started passing around drinks, just relaxing, swimming and snorkeling with the sea creatures.

Rodney hadn't actually went in the water yet. For the past week he was content at watching the Flagisallus at a distance. He had learned what happens when you get too close already and he didn't want a repeat of the incident of his eardrums being blown out. Well.. That's at least the excuse he gave people like Sheppard that pestered him. While he was still worried of that, he was actually more self conscious about his looks. He didn't want people to make fun of him more than they already did and everyone around the Pier Party was mostly well fit, thin yet strong Military. Even most of the civilians looked good. He knew he was out of his league in looks, he didn't need it made even more apparent. 

Cadman looked up at him from the water. "Come on McKay! Jump in! The waters fine!" 

"No thanks. Fine up here."

"Don't be a wuss! It's not that cold!" She continued. 

Rodney glared and crossed his arms. "I'm not a 'wuss'! I've been in their before! I don't care if it's cold, I've was in the middle of the ocean once for hours if you already forgotten. I know what freezing water is like. I've had my time in the water to last a life time."

"That was while you were stranded, this is for fun." Then Cadman pointed. "Besides that time doesn't count Rodney, since you didn't go into the water by your own accord." 

Rodney glared at her wondering if she even knew what it was like to be stuck in the middle of the ocean, dying of hypothermia. 

"Then why won't you go in?" Ronon's voice came in from behind him and McKay looked back to see a shirtless Dex, _(great even more of a self-image downer)_ , putting sunscreen on the back of Dr. Keller. He was looking at him in a knowing way and it made Rodney feel uneasy. 

Rodney moved his weight from one foot to the next then tried to hide his real reasons of body discomfort with banter. "There's germs!" He stated in his best hypochondriac way. "That water is filthy, and I'm sure several drunk morons have already peed in it." Rodney then tilted his chin in challenge. "I don't see you in there either!"

"Yeah." Ronon grunted then smirked. "I'm kinda busy." His eyes looked to working Jennifer's body with the sunscreen and Rodney looked away mentally telling himself he was not jealous in the slightest. Nope. Not one bit. 

"Oh wow.. Germs.. Your such a brave one McKay." Cadman rolled her eyes.

Rodney felt more affirmed in his beliefs that soldiers were all jug heads if they couldn't see the obvious dangers of germs... Besides, if he was lucky maybe someone's Band-Aid would land on her then he'd get the last laugh on that one. 

A soft but firm female voice was heard. "It doesn't matter." Rodney looked to see his new saviour, Teyla. "As long as everyone is having fun, they may do as they please." Teyla then looked to Cadman with firm, hard determination in her eyes of an old parent, with hard children. "Right Laura?"

Laura sighed and under the firm gaze muttered. "Yeah.. Alright." Though Rodney could tell she didn't mean it. Teyla accepted that with a nod of her head and then sat on some blankets with Torren. 

The sizzle of a grill could be heard and Rodney's appetite instantly peak. He looked to see Sheppard at the grill with Woolsey and Zelenka. 

As Rodney looked behind him to see what was on the menu, he didn't notice Cadman getting out of the water. In seconds she was behind him and he felt a push, tumbling forward and fell into the ocean. 

Rodney panicked and surfaced freaking out. Splashing about. Cadman was laughing at him. "Cadman!" 

"What!? It got you in the water didn't it? Is that so bad? You're not going to die are you?" She grinned as his face reddened with humiliation. 

"Lieutenant!" Teyla scolded. 

"Laura.. Play nice.." Sheppard said lazily, but there was a grin and a glint in his eye. Ronon was laughing too. 

Rodney hated the ridicule and sunk his head lower into the water not to have to look at them when suddenly something wrapped around his leg. He jumped, shivers running through him and turned around to see who else was pranking him, but no one was there. He tried to blame it on the nerves just in case he was wrong so he wouldn't have even more things to be laughed at if it turned out to be nothing. He started trying to get back up the Pier when his leg was tugged on again and he felt himself being dragged down. 

"Ahhh! Help!" Rodney said panicking as he flailed his arms around trying to stay above air from whatever was pulling him down but it wasn't working. 

"Don't tell me you don't know how to swim." Cadman stated, arms crossed with an eye roll. "I was in your head, I know you can swim at least a little."

"Seriously-" Bobs under water for a few seconds. "Help!" - "Somethin- dra-dow-"

"Nice try McKay, but a hot blonde babe isn't going to come and give you mouth to mouth." Cadman smirked.

Rodney was pulled down completely now and could see his attacker.. It was that dam squid! 

_"Rodney! Let me squeeze and hug you! I missed you soooo much!"_

McKay kicked about but the squid only squeezed onto him more, and his other tentacles joined in latching their suckers unto him. 

_"Did you miss me? Did ya? Did ya? Did ya?!"_

McKay felt himself loosing air as he struggled to rise up. 

_"What'cha doing?.. Is this a game? Oh I wanna play too, with you!"_

The squid started pulling him down more, seeing this as some sort of tug of war with bodies. Rodney felt his oxygen nearly run out. His body aching to breath. 

Strangely enough, as he felt his last bit of control being to slip, he was miraculously raised to the surface with something solid under him. He gasped for breath and felt his heavy, sopping wet form lay flat and tired against the surface that had propped him up. He kept his eyes closed for a minute as he breathed. Trying to regain some control of his erratic breaths and almost scared to open his eyes to find this air some sort of death illusion. 

However, he heard the voices of the tap dancing bomb lady, the doctor turned traitor and the cave man so he knew he wasn't dead... Yet at least. 

"He's been down there awhile." Jennifer stated. Worry evident. "Shouldn't someone go check on him?"

Ronon grunted. "He's fine."

"Huh.. didn't know he could hold his breath that lo-" Cadman was cut off when suddenly a large Flagisallus broke through the surface of the water, with McKay laying down, gasping on the whales back, entangled by a squid. 

Cadman's moth was agape. 

"Well I for one didn't expect that.." Woolsey put in looking at the whale amazed. Sheppard only shrugged, his attention focused on the grill. 

Rodney's eyes blinked open. He then smiled at who he saw underneath him. "Sam." He patted the whale affectionately. The whale blew out water in return. He then heard Sam's voice. 

_"He's mine Squid! Let go!"_

_I caught him firstttt!_ The Squid whined. 

_Yeah well I found him first, so let off!_

_But he's minnneeee._

_"He likes me better!"_ Sam the Whale replied then blew out more water, this time with it hitting Rodney's leg that had accidental slid with the slimy squid attacked to it. 

Rodney screamed in pain and the water instantly died down. The squid was launched off and landed on Torren who giggled immensely.

 _"Sorry! I'm so sorry!"_ The whale apologized. Rodney's who leg felt tingly and numb. He would be too surprised if a lot of skin had come off in the high powered blast. He was lucky not to loose a limb.

"Hey you saved my life.." Rodney thought it over. "Twice now, it's either this or death, I choose this."

"Dr. McKay! are you alight?" Teyla mover her way around to them and Sam lowered her head slightly to give Teyla better access to pull Rodney up. 

"Not really no. Especially since I almost drowned and no one helped!" He yelled glaring at the others. 

Cadman at least had the decency to look guilty, Ronon didn't seem to care. Jennifer however, had worry written all over her face, though she tried to mask it. 

Jennifer got up walked to the two. Teyla was supporting Rodney's wait so he could keep off his leg. "Let's get you to the infirmary." She clicked her ratio and declared a medical emergency. 

Ronon grunted a complaint as they began to leave when the gurney and Jennifer turned and gave him an icy glare that said, 'I blame you for not helping when your friend could have died for you recklessness of not caring.'

Ronon sank under the look and went lower into his recliner. 

Sheppard picked up the squid off Torren and lazily grinned holding it up, trying to be as oblivious as ever. "Who wants sushi?"


	2. Chapter 2

Rodney sat in the infirmary unhappily as his leg was checked on by Dr. Keller. Teyla was patting his hand trying to be reassuring. 

Carson was tisking Cadman as he got the bandages. 

"He could have broken a limb, lass!" 

"Where in the middle of the ocean. It's not like the water was shallow." Cadman stated, crossing her arms.

"Aye, that may be so, but he could have hit the piers edge or any of the cities side structure."

Cadman looked down guilty. "I didn't think about that."

"Obviously! I could have died!" Rodney snapped. 

"Oh quit it McKay, everyone was there. We could have saved you." Cadman stated with an eye roll. 

"But you didn't!" He pointed at her, his voice high pitch. "I just nearly drowned!.. AGAIN!"

"I said I was sorry!" Cadman exasperated.

"NO YOU DIDN'T! NOT ONCE!"

Cadman's face fell. "Of course I did.." She turned to Teyla quietly. "Didn't I?" Teyla shook her head.

Before Rodney could yell at her further, Carson stepped forward, next to the cot with the bandage and gauze. He patted Rodney's shoulder. "Well she's saying it now." 

Rodney shot a glare at Carson trying to defend his girlfriend, but he couldn't stay angry at his best friend. It brought to much guilt about him blaming himself for the original Carson's death. So he sighed and resolved himself to just glare around the infirmary with annoyance. 

"When can I go?" He grumbled and winced as nurses washed off his leg and Carson began putting the bandages with medicine on his wound.

Before Carson could answer Caldwell strolled in with a serious look on his face. 

Carson stood and turned to Caldwell with a smile. "Colonel? What brings you to the infirmary?"

Caldwell crossed his arms. "Would someone mind telling me why this city is sending signals to my ship demanding my presents?"

Everyone gave him a blank look, except Rodney who looked annoyed. 

"The city is sending signals? Why didn't Radek tell me?" Rodney slapped his fingers to his ear to realize his earpiece was missing. Oh right.. Probably fell in the ocean. Rodney winced at the reminder. He tried to take his mind off it and focus on the now. 

Rodney snapped his fingers and extending his open palm to everyone. When no one did anything he looked determined. "Radio?" 

Jennifer nodded and went in the back to find a spare. 

"Colonel, what exactly is the city saying?" Teyla asked. 

"That she wants to speak with me on behalf of the safety of her 'child'." Caldwell frowned confused. 

Jennifer returned and gave Rodney the ear piece. She looked to the Colonel. "Child? You mean there's a baby city somewhere?"

Caldwell shrugged. "I was hoping you would know more."

The group looked to each other curious then turned to Rodney as he spoke. They tuned into the same comm channel.

"Radek!?" 

"Oh, Dr. McKay! Was tying to reach you!" The Czech replied. 

"Yes, yes." Rodney waved his hand off. "What's going on?"

"The city and your um.. space whale friend have been talking.. You should come down to the translation lab and listen to this." 

"What have they been saying Dr.?" Caldwell asked. 

"Oh Caldwell. I mean Colonel. Yes.. They wish to speak to you as well." Zelenka replied. 

"Inform Colonel Sheppard and Mr. Woolsey if they haven't been already." Caldwell stated as he made his way to the door and waited for the others to show him the way to this lab. 

"We have not been able to reach them. We tried the party but they are gone." Zelenka stated. 

Teyla stood and bowed her head. "I believe the Colonel wished to take Mr. Woolsey golfing after the party, Dr. Zelenka, I shall reach them." 

Caldwell turned to Teyla as she reached the door. He looked surprised. "Why doesn't Mr. Woolsey and Sheppard have there Radios?" 

Teyla turned to him. "I believe it was the Colonel's time off and he asked Mr. Woolsey to take his off to as he put it 'Hang loose, once in a while'."

Teyla bowed her head and left. Caldwell's brow lowered in annoyance. "This is an expedition that's currently in a war with the Wraith. We don't have the luxury of 'relaxing', 'golfing', and having 'parties'. Not when there's a fight going on killing our people. What is he thinking?"


End file.
